danganronpa_oc_tags_kmm_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Atsuto Kajikawa
Atsuto Kajikawa, more commonly known as Suto, is the protagonist of Danganronpa- Killer Murder Mania, and holds the ultimate talent of the Ultimate Accountant. He was created by tea.flavoured.tazers. Appearance Atsuto Kajikawa is a short, pale and skinny man with scruffy red hair that has a large bouncy ahoge sticking out of the top. He has hazel eyes, and wears a white, long sleeved, collared button up shirt with black pants and a gold, white and navy blue striped tie. He's 5'7, but tends to slouch so he looks about 5'5 or 5'4. Personality Atsuto is usually either incredibly nervous or incredibly childish. He tries his best to keep to himself, but usually fails miserably, and falls in love way too easily. He gets a bit obsessive, but not yandere obsessive. He's self depreciating and often forgets to do simple things, like eat. He makes friends easily, but gets stressed even easier, and is kinda clingy. He tries his hardest to be optimistic. He's got an obsession with cheese, but is lactose intolerant, which isn't very good for his health. Storyline Atsuto was the protagonist, so he played a large part in all the trials. During the story, he became particularly close to several people, including Tomoko Hirayama, Umi Hashimoto, Doyu Suniti, Akira Monatetsu and Jitsuko Hirano, all of who died. Atsuto tended to be a third wheel at many different points in the story line. He also was the most frequent singer of the song "I Want It That Way" by the Backstreet Boys. His talent is not shown much or considered very useful to the story. Relationships Doyu Suniti Doyu was Atsuto's best friend and former crush. Atsuto's crush on Doyu became very obsessive and hard for him to get over, so much that he feared it. Near the end of the story, Atsuto finally got over the crush and viewed Doyu as simply his closest friend. When Doyu died, Atsuto was heartbroken. When Atsuto almost died and entered the House, Doyu snapped his neck to bring him back to the world of the living. Tomoko Hirayama Tomoko and Atsuto were good friends. Atsuto got very angry and jealous of Tomoko and was really rude to him through letters to the house. They seem to have made up, though. WInter McCormick Winter was very kind to Atsuto. He helped him resolve his problems while he was still alive, and Atsuto and Winter wrote eachother from the House quite a bit. There's a possibility they have seen eachother before the killing game, because Atsuto's childhood friend Oliver knew Winter, but they don't remember eachother. Umi Hashimoto Umi and Atsuto were close friends. He was devestated when she died. Akira Monatetsu Akira was Atsuto's other best friend, and they had less rocky parts in their friendship than Doyu and Atsuto did. Akira originally hated Atsuto and called him names, injuring him a few times. They eventually became good friends, though, and Akira tried her hardest to stop atsuto from eating cheese. She helped calm him down after Doyu's death, and Atsuto found it incredibly hard to believe she was the mastermind. Jitsuko Hirano Jitsuko and Atsuto were good friends. Atsuto and Doyu introduced Suko to her girlfriend Ricky, and Atsuto grieved immensely when she died. Itsuki Aito Itsuki hated Atsuto, and the feeling was mutual. He stabbed Atsuto a few times, and Atsuto was no nicer to him, hurting him with words about Winter and not stopping when he asked. Kanna Akari Kanna originally didn't like Atsuto very much. They did wind up bonding though, and became close friends. It is confirmed that they canonically live together with Masami after they survive the killing game. Masami Oshiro Masami and Atsuto did not interact much during the game, but hung out a lot near the end. They canonically live together with Kanna after the events of KMM and then eventually start dating. Kamiko Kajikawa Kamiko is Atsuto's sister. They were incredibly close. She is dead during the events of KMM, and goes to find him in the house, but is distraught when she learns that he is still alive. Oliver Montgomery Olly and Atsuto were childhood friends. They began to drift apart after a while, and in a desperate last attempt, Olly became obsessed with Suto. Suto was disgusted and ditched Olly, telling him how much he hated him. Of course, atsuto did have feelings for him, but it was too late. Atsuto still regrets this. Aiyana Oaks Although Aiyana and Atsuto didn't interact much while Aiyana was alive, they communicated quite a bit through letters and became good friends.Category:Students Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:KMM Category:Protags